Star Wars Episodio III: La venganza de los Sith
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2005 |predecesor = Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones |sucesor = Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars |adaptador = Eduardo Giaccardi}} Star Wars Episodio III: La venganza de los Sith es una película de origen estadounidense del genero space opera estrenada en 2005, escrita y dirigida por George Lucas; y protagonizada por Hayden Christensen, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Ian McDiarmid, Frank Oz y Anthony Daniels. Es la sexta película estrenada de la saga de Star Wars, siendo la tercera entrega de la Trilogía de precuelas. Reparto 'Voces adicionales' *Rolando de Castro *Raúl Anaya - Piloto de Fireship *Herman López - Capitán en Cruiser *Andoni Sánchez - Niño Jedi *Igor Cruz - Droide de batalla *José Antonio Macías - Droide de batalla *Moisés Iván Mora - Droide de batalla *Óscar Flores - Súper droides de batalla *Javier Rivero - Súper Droide número 3 *Carlos Hernández - Droide Técnico *José Luis Mora - Piloto en cruiser *Herman López Datos de interés Sobre la adaptación * La icónica frase de Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'It's over Anakin, '''I have the high ground!'' (literalmente: ¡Se acabó Anakin, tengo el terrero alto! o estoy en el terreno alto) es adaptada como: ¡Se acabó Anakin, '''llevo la delantera!.'' ** En el doblaje exclusivo para España se tradujo como: ''¡La altura me da ventaja!'' * Durante la batalla inicial de Anakin y Dooku, en el doblaje se escuchan algunos gemidos por parte de Anakin, los cuales no son escuchados en la versión original. * A pesar de que, canónicamente, los Jedi no creen en la suerte (lo cual confirma Obi-Wan Kenobi en el episodio IV), ésta se menciona dos veces en la película: ** En la primera batalla espacial, Obi-wan exclama en inglés "In the name of!" ("en el nombre de..."), lo cual fue doblado como "Pero qué mala suerte". ** Cuando Palpatine le ordena a Anakin dejar atrás a Obi-wan, él le responde que "tendrá nuestra misma suerte", pero en inglés, lo que dice es "His fate will be the same as ours", es decir, "Tendrá nuestro mismo destino". Sobre el reparto *Federico Romano, que interpretó a Darth Vader en el redoblaje de la trilogía original en 1997, retoma al personaje en la saga. También seria esta su última interpretación del personaje. *Este es el último doblaje hecho por Jesús Colín, antes de retirarse del doblaje durante este mismo año, 2005, e irse a vivir a Acapulco, y su subsecuente fallecimiento en 2011. Multimedia Trailers Star Wars La Venganza De Los Sith Digital Trailer (LATINO)|Trailer lanzamiento en formato digital (2015) Escenas File:La venganza de los Sith - Trailer Oficial- Español Latino HD|Trailer original doblado. File:Tu eras el elegido!!!|Fragmento del doblaje de la icónica escena: Tú eras el elegido. File:Anakin Skywalker VS Obi-Wan Kenobi, Audio Latino|Fragmento del doblaje. Promocionales STARWARS BURGER KING SPOT RADIO|Burger King promo de radio Transmisión Referencias *Artículo en Wikipedia Véase también *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza *Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca *Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi *Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza '''Especiales de TV * La filmación de la Guerra de las Galaxias * La Guerra de las Galaxias: Un programa especial Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas de Lucasfilm. Ltd Categoría:Ciencia ficción Categoría:Acción Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Películas de 2005 Categoría:Películas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Películas de Buena Vista Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Películas transmitidas por TNT Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Space Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Películas transmitidas por TCM Categoría:Películas transmitidas por TVN Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Fox Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Cinemax Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney XD Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por El Trece Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Cinépolis Klic Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 6 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Warner Channel